jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrinking Machine Room
The Shrinking Machine Room, also known as the Shrink-O-Matic, is one of the activities on the Second Floor in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. Description The Shrinking Machine Room contains a device called the Shrink-O-Matic, which can reduce anyone or anything to the size of a molecule, and a shelf filled with specimens cared for by Egbert. In the game, Polly provides a hint and the user, using Egbert's analyzer, must determine which specimen her hint refers to. Once the specimen is found, Botley is shrunk down and the user must play a Breakout-like game with him to find the hidden Mission Clue or Invention Points. Specimens They are on the shelf for the analyzer that belongs to Egbert. Polly Spark gives a hint. Click on Botley to repeat the hint for the right specimen. Choose a specimen that meets Botley's specifications. Microscope Egbert holds the analyzer and Botley becomes small. Botley is on the magnet as he sees round molecules in different colors. Botley will launch off the magnet and pop the round molecules in different colors. Nature *bald eagle *bat *boa constrictor *catfish *chameleon *coyote *dandelion *earthworm *fire ant *frog *hammerhead shark *lion *lobster *mold *newt *octopus *ostrich *owl *peacock *rattlesnake *salmon *sand dollar *sea turtle *squid *starfish *stink bug *tapeworm *tarantula *toadstool *tortoise Difficulty level differences *'Level one:' On the first level, Botley bounces slowly and has 10 lives. *'Level two:' On the second level, Botley bounces with medium speed and has 9 lives. *'Level three:' On the third level, Botley bounces really fast and has 8 lives. Digital manual description What's in the Shrinking Room? It seems that Polly's hidden some Mission Clues and Invention Points inside her father's scientific specimens. When you enter the Shrinking Room from the second floor of the Mountain Mansion, Polly will give you a clue that can help you identify the right specimen. There's also Egbert, the resident egghead to help you. He knows just about everything about anything in this room and will tell you if you just ask! The Shrink-O-Matic * To begin your work in the Shrinking Room, click on the Analyzer in Egbert's hand. * To find out about any specimen in the specimen case, click on it. * When you think you've got the specimen you want, hand the analyzer back to Egbert. He's kind of a neat freak. * Now move the specimen to the platform in front of the Shrink-O-Matic. * Click on the microscope to shrink Botley and get him ready for his fantastic voyage¾inside the specimen. The Fantastic Voyager Now that you've miniaturized Botley in the Shrink-O-Matic, the real fun begins! You're peering down to the molecular level of the specimen now. You've got to break away the molecules to find the object. And a shrunken Botley is your tool! * Click your mouse to launch Botley. * Use your mouse to move the electromagnet back and forth. You've got to aim Botley so he breaks away all the round molecules and reveals Polly's hidden Mission Clue or Invention Points. * After you've released the prize, click on it. You can now store it in your Inventory. Trivia * The name of the latter part of this activity is a reference to the 1966 movie Fantastic Voyage. * Botley becomes small on the magnet and popping the molecules. * The specimens include nature and elements. Gallery shrinkingmachineroom.png|Inside the room Fantastic Voyager level 3.png|Fantastic Voyager Videos Category:Activities Category:Science Category:Activities that teach science Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Mystery Mountain